Transparent panel type displays capable of being viewed from substantially opposite sides are known. For example, a transparent organic light emitting diode (OLED) type display naturally emits light from both sides of the display. Such displays are available from Samsung, NeoView Kolon, and others. While such displays may be viewed from either side, the image on one side is typically a mirror image or reverse image of the opposite side, and so makes the viewing images such as text or asymmetrical objects difficult for the person seeing the mirrored or reversed image. It has been proposed to include a shutter device on each side of the display so that the image displayed and the shutter devices could be multiplexed in order to display distinct images on each side of the display. However, such multiplexing may undesirably reduce the brightness of the distinct images viewed from each side.